


Too Much

by Megatraven (orphan_account)



Series: Five Words [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/F, chlarinet, chloe and mari have relationship issues o no, chlonette, is it angsty enough or have i lost my touch?, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p>
<p>"Forget it. You fucking suck." for dat angsty chloenette ;^) - Primrose-path-of-dalliance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

Marinette couldn’t believe it was happening _again_. It wasn’t fair.

Her and Chloe had been keeping their developing relationship a secret from everyone, and anytime a person even got close, Chloe pushed. As in, pushed Marinette away, rough, usually to the floor. And then she’d laugh. They’d stay like that until alone again, and he laughing would stop.

She never apologized, not even when Marinette’s hands, arms, legs, and even face were scraped up from the fall. Of course, Marinette knew she was sorry. She just didn’t know how to say it, and so she didn’t.

Marinette didn’t hate her for that.

What she did hate was that she couldn’t love Chloe publicly, and in private? Well, that was a rare occurrence since the slightest of sounds sent her sprawling.

She loved Chloe- really, she did. But she was so fed up with not being allowed to show it. And she had finally had enough.

Both girls had hid inside a classroom that was empty for the lunch period, and they were supposed to have a good two hours or so.

“ _Chloe_ , calm down. Nobody’s going to come in here, they have no reason to. I saw the teacher get in her car and leave, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and even Sabrina went to eat lunch together. We’ll be fine,” Marinette told her, giving an encouraging squeeze of the arm.

“We’ll be fine,” Chloe repeated, nodding her head. She said it a few more times, mostly to herself, before looking at Marinette again. “Okay. Yeah, okay. We’ll be fine. We’ll be okay. No one will catch us.”

Marinette nodded, and though she knew she shouldn’t, she had to push it. She had to try. “And even if somebody did, nothing bad would happen. I promise, Chlo.”

“Marinette, you know- my father, he wouldn’t… You just don’t understand. Nobody can find out.”

Sighing, Marinette’s shoulders slumped. She’d known it was foolish to hope. But, even as painful as hiding it away was, love was worth it.

A few minutes passed, and both girls were giggling, blushing at one another’s antics. When one spoke, the other planted a kiss on them. It went on, and soon Chloe sat atop a desk. Marinette climbed up and laid down, resting her head in the lap of her secret girlfriend. 

“This is nice,” Marinette breathed, tension melting away when Chloe’s fingers slipped through her hair. She made a sound of agreement, so Mari continued, “I wish we could do it more oft-”

Her sentence was cut off abruptly when Chloe pushed her off and onto the floor. Shocked, Marinette didn’t say anything for a moment, eventually registering that there had been a tap on the door, most likely from a student passing. She scowled and sat up, rubbing her arms.

“Mari, I…”

“No. Forget it. You fucking suck. _This_  fucking sucks. I can’t just… I can’t _do_  this anymore, Chloe. No matter how much I try, you just keep pushing me away. You push me away so much, I have bruises that haven’t healed because they’ve been consistently hurt again- and even those don’t hurt as much as this…. this…. _rejection,”_ Marinette yelled out, the red in her cheeks no longer there because of affection. “God dammit, Chlo, I _love you,_  but this just hurts too much.” Climbing to her feet, Marinette gave the silent girl a sad look, muttered a ‘bye’ and stormed out. Tears had made tracks down her face before she’d even left the room.

Chloe stared after her, even when she was no longer in sight, before leaving the room too. She went the way Marinette had, but stopped when she looked through the window and saw the courtyard.

Out in the open, in presence of everybody, Marinette walked by in an effort to leave. Alya tried talking to her, and Nino held her back when it was clear Marinette wasn’t going to talk just then. Adrien watched her leave with a sad look on his face, and Sabrina looked at the group’s reactions. As soon as Marinette left, Chloe walked out, but stopped when she heard someone speak.

“-never even around anymore! Doesn’t she know she can talk to us?” Alya said, turning back to Nino, Adrien, and Sabrina. The others didn’t respond, and Chloe stepped forward.

And then she stopped.

What was she supposed to say? That her and Marinette had been dating in secret because one of them was too afraid of what he dad would think? That her actions had pushed Marinette too far this time? That she continuously hurt the girl she claimed to secretly love?

If she said any of that, she could kiss redemption goodbye. Maybe she could already do that, though. Because if Marinette- patient, kind, _gentle_  Marinette- couldn’t handle her, who could?

Chloe sighed, resigned, and turned to walk back the way she came. She wanted to fix her relationship, of course she did! But Chloe Bourgeois was not one to fix things. She simply didn’t know how, and now her and Marinette both would suffer for it.


End file.
